julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Olivia version)
In the living room, Naveen slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Olivia Flaversham by the tail and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Olivia was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Naveen scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Olivia yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Naveen, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Olivia tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Olivia protested. "I AM THE KING!" Naveen shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Olivia threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Naveen scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Olivia snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Naveen scoffed again. "You're acting like a baby!" Completely furious, Olivia stormed towards her family picture of Naveen, her mother Ariel, her sister Melody, her brothers Mickey Mouse, Bambi, and Thumper, their pet parrot Iago, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a big, old, ugly rat!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Naveen gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Olivia!" Olivia placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Naveen gasped in shock at what Olivia just did. Olivia just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Scottish-British girl mouse happened; Naveen, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Olivia and stormed towards her. "Olivia Emily Grace Flaversham Taylor!" he growled, "You are an immortal Scottish-British girl mouse!" He attempted to snatch Olivia's tambourine off of his daughter, but Olivia quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Daddy, no!" Olivia pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Naveen finally yanked Olivia's tambourine out of Olivia's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Olivia attempted to grab her tambourine away, but Naveen slapped her aside. As Olivia recovered in shock, Naveen then threw the tambourine into the fireplace, shocking Olivia. Then he turned to her in anger. Olivia became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her shoes, coat, tam-o'-shanter, and scarf, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Naveen, and told him, "You're as evil as Ratigan!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Bambi and Thumper joining her. "Olivia," Naveen called out. "Olivia! Come back!" But Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the tambourine, Naveen turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt tambourine out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Naveen said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff